With the development of communications technologies, a terminal has integrated more and more functions, among which a text information conversion function enables a terminal to convert specified text information to audio information with fixed voice characteristic parameters (such as a frequency parameter, a timbre parameter, a tone parameter, and a tune parameter).
In the prior art, a terminal can convert specified text information only to audio information with specific voice characteristic parameters and cannot convert it to audio information with other voice characteristic parameters, and the conversion lacks adaptability and flexibility.